<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our voices sing what our hearts cry out by A_Concerned_Citizen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783983">Our voices sing what our hearts cry out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Concerned_Citizen/pseuds/A_Concerned_Citizen'>A_Concerned_Citizen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phoenix [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After the initial revolution, Angst, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, It's just a good time with a lil bit of angst thrown in for the heck of it, Light Angst, Singing, l'manberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Concerned_Citizen/pseuds/A_Concerned_Citizen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“We did it!”<br/>Tommy’s loud, joyful yell filled the air.<br/>“Hell yeah we did,” Wilbur said, ruffling the blonds hair and ignoring the following protests.<br/>Niki’s soft laughter and Fundy’s cackles joined the noise, both their faces illuminated by the firelight.<br/>They did it. They really won.<br/>All the members of L’Manberg were gathered around a fire, drinks in hand (only Wilbur had alcohol, everyone else had apple juice). Cheerful laughter and bantering could be heard all throughout their, now free, country.<br/>Tubbo took a deep breath, relishing in the word.<br/>Free.<br/>~*~<br/>Or, the night L'Manberg gains independence is spent sitting around a campfire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niki | Nihachu &amp; Floris | Fundy &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phoenix [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our voices sing what our hearts cry out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone!</p>
<p>I'm back again with another fic in this series.<br/>If you are new and are like 'what on earth are you on about?' let me explain!<br/>'Phoenix' is a series of (mostly) canon-compliant fics that focus on the sleepy bois with extras from other characters. It spans from when Phil adopts the sleepy bois (the first chapter of that should be out in about a week btw) to whatever is currently happening in the canon timeline. This includes references from SMP Earth, MCC, the Techno &amp; Dream duel, Dream SMP and so much more.</p>
<p>All of this being said, if you don't want to read anything else in this series and are content to read it as a one off feel free to do so, this is a story with pretty much no connection to the others.</p>
<p>But if you do end up enjoying this, maybe consider reading some of my other fics maybe? :33333</p>
<p>(And just an extra note, for this we're saying Niki joined L'Manberg during the revolution but just wasn't involved with any of the fighting)</p>
<p>Now, enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We did it!”</p>
<p>Tommy’s loud, joyful yell filled the air.</p>
<p>“Hell yeah we did,” Wilbur said, ruffling the blonds hair and ignoring the following protests.</p>
<p>Niki’s soft laughter and Fundy’s cackles joined the noise, both their faces illuminated by the firelight.</p>
<p>
  <em>They did it. They really won.</em>
</p>
<p>All the members of L’Manberg were gathered around a fire, drinks in hand (only Wilbur had alcohol, everyone else had apple juice). Cheerful laughter and bantering could be heard all throughout their, now free, country.</p>
<p>Tubbo took a deep breath, relishing in the word.</p>
<p>Free.</p>
<p>The teen remembered a time when it had just been him and Tommy.</p>
<p>Wilbur had always been around, in fact the elder had been in Dream’s Kingdom longer than Tommy had, but Tubbo didn’t know much about him. Tommy would sometimes be taken places by Wilbur so Tubbo had met him several times but they hadn’t interacted much.</p>
<p>Then Wilbur and Tommy started L’Manberg and recruited him.</p>
<p>The shift from not knowing Wilbur and being friends with Tommy to the three of them becoming family was natural, and soon Wilbur ruffling Tubbo’s hair was normal. He stopped needing to think when people asked why he and Tommy were joined at the hip.</p>
<p>It was just simple, they were brothers, regardless of blood.</p>
<p>(And, as he would later find out, blood relations didn’t matter much to either of his companions anyway)</p>
<p>Slowly, more people joined their little group and L’Manberg became strong. Not for its military strength, but for the people that lived and loved there.</p>
<p>Then of course, came the war.</p>
<p>Hurt and anguish and betrayal and pain and so, so much destruction came into their lives.</p>
<p>And Tubbo wanted to protect his family.</p>
<p>So he fought.</p>
<p>Blood was spilled, a knife was stabbed into his back, he had to watch his best friend -his brother- duel one of the most dangerous people in the kingdom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And now.</p>
<p>They were free.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He and his little family forged through war were safe. They were okay. They were alive.</p>
<p>They could be happy.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Later that night, Wilbur sung to them around the campfire.</p>
<p>It was the first time Tubbo had heard him sing since the whole revolution started.</p>
<p>The bags under Wilbur’s eyes that he hadn’t noticed before seemed lighter, his smile wider.</p>
<p>“I heard there was a special place,” Wilbur began, and nobody could dare interrupt, “where men could go and emancipate”</p>
<p>Tubbo thought of Dream and his friends.</p>
<p>“The brutality, and the tyranny of their rulers”</p>
<p>He thought of how they blew up L’Manberg, how they shot at them with fiery arrows.</p>
<p>“Well this place is real you needn’t fret,” Wilbur smiled, “with Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, fuck Eret”</p>
<p>Tubbo remembers grinding for hours with Eret, and then the small, bitter smile on his face as he betrayed them.</p>
<p>“it’s a very big and not blown up L’Manberg,”</p>
<p>Then, Niki sung with Wilbur, “Our L’Manberg”</p>
<p>“Our L’Manberg” Tommy and Fundy’s voices joined the song.</p>
<p>Tubbo smiled, “Our L’Manberg”</p>
<p>“Our L’Ma-a-a-anburg”</p>
<p>They all finished on different keys and only Wilbur and Niki could hold a note but it was nice.</p>
<p>All of them singing their national anthem together in the nation they’d built and fought for.</p>
<p>In their L’Manberg.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Though Wilbur would later claim there had never been a festival in L’Manberg, and Schlatt would soon hold one before Tubbo himself eventually did, he would, looking back, think that the night spent around the campfire listening to Wilbur sing was the only true celebration L’Manberg ever had.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for reading.</p>
<p>If you liked it, maybe consider leaving comments and kudos, they're always much appreciated. If you haven't already read other works in this series and you enjoyed this one, maybe go read those if you want to.</p>
<p>Have a great day/night everyone and I'll see y'all next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>